Lucas Valieri
Lucas Valieri is the delinquent brother of Jane Vaughn. Lucas is the father of Isabella Jones, and the ex-boyfriend of Mia Jones. He lives with his mother. Their father supposedly walked out on them and doesn't want to be a part of their lives, according to Jane. She also says that Lucas shows the same tendencies as their father. Character History Season 7 In''' Another Brick In The Wall, Lucas is seen with Johnny, teasing Snake. Later on, he is seen with Mia as she was about to sign the card for Mr Simpson. But before she did, Lucas stopped her saying that they don't want a pedophile in the school. When Snake comes back to Degrassi, Lucas shows him the Mr. Simpson Perv Teacher website, which makes Snake angry. In '''Sweet Child O' Mine, Lucas wants to be back in Mia's life. He starts to win her back by giving Mia money and babysitting Isabella. However, Mia feels he shouldn't be allowed back in their life just yet. She volunteers for the Spirit Squad dance and dances with a cute boy, but Lucas interrupts her while she's dancing and spills about Isabella. The boy freaks out and leaves her, making Mia frustrated. Mia decides that since Lucas is her only choice, she will give him another chance. In Everything She Wants, Mia is convinced by Lucas that she needs to take a break from motherhood when he invites her to his party. Mia comes with Isabella, which makes Lucas mad because he thought that it was just going to be just him and Mia hanging out. She puts Isabella in a room upstairs to sleep in so that she can party downstairs. Mia has some drinks, but she is confronted by Jane when checking on Isabella. Jane tells her that she needs to leave the party and take care of her child. Mia decides she is right, but as soon as she is about to leave, the police show up, saying there was a noise complaint. They stop Mia from leaving, as she had been drinking. The police question Lucas if Isabella is his child, and he answers no, saying she is Mia's. The police file a report with Children's Aid, and Mia tells them that she is raising Isabella alone with her mother. 'Season 8' In''' Jane Says (1), Jane and Lucas' father comes back to town. The whole family, much to Jane's chagrin, is excited that he is back in their lives. Jane is suspicious about her father, but she can't quite understand why. When she finally remembers what he did to her as a little girl, she feels uncomfortable In '''Jane Says (2), After finally remembering the sexual abuse her father inflicted on her as a child, Jane is now fully aware why she has hated him for so long. She remembers him saying that she had "backward pajamas" and that he had to "fix" them for her. She also remembers him forcing her to promise to not tell anyone. She freaks out when she sees him near Isabella and pushes him away. Lucas, now fully understanding Jane's resentment of their father, tells their dad that he needs to leave. Mr. Valieri leaves and the whole family goes into counseling to try and get through it. This is Lucas's final appearance on Degrassi. Johnny's Gang Lucas is part of Johnny DiMarco's gang, and he is often involved in many fights. One notable fight was with Danny and Liberty after he made remarks about J.T., saying that and quoted "I heard he asked for it". The fight was broken up by Spinner, but Lucas, along with Johnny and the rest, tried to pick fights with him. Trivia *Lucas was one of three teen fathers on the show. The other two are J.T. and K.C. He is the only teen father on the show not to go by initials. *He is 1 year older than Mia. *Lucas droped out in some point in the school year. Quotes *Lucas: That kid who died. Liberty: J.T. Yorke. His name was J.T. Yorke. Lucas: Well, I heard he was asking for it. *Police Woman: (referring to Isabella) Is this your kid? Lucas: (referring to Mia) No, it's her's. *Lucas: Oh, that's great, Lucas! Congrats!﻿ Relationships *Mia Jones **First Relationship: ***Start Up: About three years before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ***Broke Up: Before Can't Hardly Wait (604) ****Reason: Lucas wasn't there for Mia when she got pregnant with Isabella. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Sweet Child O' Mine (716) ***Broke Up: Everything She Wants (721) ****Reason: Lucas didn't take any responsibility for Isabella, and he wanted to "party" all of the time. Gallery Lucas,bruce,johnny.jpg Mia,isabella,lucas.jpg 813_Jane-Lucas-Mom.jpg Lucasmia.jpg Lucas.JPG er45t.jpg Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Drinking Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Friendships Category:Siblings Category:Teen Father Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Disappearing Characters Category:Disappearing Characters